Quédate a mi lado: en un sueño roto
by KayraDeArcadia
Summary: Traducción de Stand by me: in a broken dream de AC aka Nyxie, y secuela de 1944: el año del viento mandolino. Disfrutadla ;


**------------------------------------------------------------**

**Quédate a mi lado: En un Sueño Roto**

**Autor/a:** AC aka Nyxie / **Traducción:** Kayra  
**Título original:** Stand by Me: In a Broken Dream  
**-------------------------------------------------------------**

**Disclaimers: ¡Estos personajes son míos, míos, míos! Si no has leído ****1944: El Año del Viento Mandolino****, te sugiero que lo hagas ya que, si no, no te enterarás de nada. (¡Tendrás que leer detenidamente estos disclaimers!)**

**Violencia: Esta historia es sobre las repercusiones del Holocausto; y, aunque podrías aprender algo, probablemente yo no querría que mi hijo pequeño (de tenerlo), lo leyera. Lo clasifico como NC-17 por el contenido adulto, incluyendo violación, asesinato, abusos infantiles y lenguaje inapropiado.**

**Sexo: Esta historia contiene sexo entre dos mujeres adultas y con consentimiento mutuo. Además contiene sexo no consentido. No lo apruebo, ni me gusta, ni lo justifico; pero de nuevo siento que es necesario para mostrar mi punto de vista. Lo creáis o no, tengo uno.**

**Dolor/Consuelo: Por supuesto...**

**Gracias: Gracias a mis lectores Beta Erin y GJ. Gracias a cuantos me mandaron sus opiniones y pidieron una secuela. Aquí está. Todas las opiniones pueden mandarse a lil_super_nyxie(arroba)yahoo(punto)com.**

**Anotaciones bárdicas y dedicatorias: A consecuencia de la tragedia ocurrida en Nueva York y Washington, dedico esta obra en particular a todas las víctimas y la gente que arriesgó y dio su vida por ayudar. En mi humilde opinión, los americanos debemos permanecer fuertes y unidos. Debemos recordar que todos somos americanos y que, aunque nunca se debe odiar al prójimo, ahora realmente sí que no se debe.**

**Personalmente me siento como si debiéramos permanecer unidos, y hacer cuanto podamos por demostrar nuestra fuerza como nación y mantener vivo nuestro espíritu americano.  
-AC**

**Quédate a mi Lado: En un Sueño Roto**

Por: AC aka Nyxie

**Prólogo: Noviembre de 1946**

-¡SOFÍA!-gritó Bekah en medio de la noche. Noté su cuerpo cubierto de sudor, y las lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas. Desde el año pasado había estado despertándose varias veces por semana, un par de veces por la noche, con pesadillas.

La acogí rápidamente entre mis brazos y la mecí adelante y atrás.

-Está bien, te tengo, estás a salvo-le susurré.

Hundió el rostro en mi cuello y siguió sollozando.

-¡No dejes... que... me hagan daño, por favor!-dijo entre lágrimas-. ¡Fia, no... dejes que... me lleven!

Besé su coronilla y le acaricié suavemente la espalda.

-Nadie va a hacerte daño... te tengo-le aseguré. Eché un vistazo por la ventana de nuestro pequeño apartamento y sacudí la cabeza.

-Los nazis... están... están llegando...-lloró.

-No hay nazis, cariño-le dije-. Estamos en Nueva York en América. Aquí no hay nazis...-nos habíamos desplazado a Nueva York unos meses después de que terminara la guerra. Era un hecho que Rebekah ya no podía vivir en Alemania. Siempre tenía miedo de ser enviada de regreso a un campo de concentración.

-¿No hay nazis?-preguntó. Sus brazos me rodearon la cintura y apretaron firmemente.

-Ninguno, estás a salvo-le pregunté en voz baja-: ¿Qué soñaste, Bekah?-alzó la cabeza y deposité tiernos besos por toda su cara. Mirándola a la luz de la luna, no podía evitar pensar lo hermosa que era.

-Eso no importa, Sofía. Te amo-dijo mientras me acostaba con ella entre mis brazos.

Se giró y colocó encima de mí y yo no sabía qué esperar. Sólo habíamos intimado una vez desde que fuimos liberadas. Incluso entonces, no me dejó tocarla. Después de varios momentos dijo:

-Ahora voy a hacerte el amor. No hay nadie que me diga que no puedo ni nada que temer. No tienes que guardar silencio, ni yo tampoco...

Asentí. Sus palabras provocaron un torrente de humedad entre mis piernas; estaba lista para ella justo en ese momento. Hacía tanto tiempo desde que había iniciado algo más que un simple abrazo.

Su boca cubrió la mía con un beso abrasador. Su mano descendió por mi cuerpo y se detuvo entre mis piernas. Rompió el beso y me dijo:

-Ahora estás lista para mí. ¿Sabes lo que eso me hace?

-No-sacudí la cabeza.

Sus dedos acariciaron mi abertura y luego subieron hasta mi clítoris. Me arqueé ante su toque.

-Me hace sentir que soy humana, Sofía-gruñó-. Que aún me deseas y necesitas. Adoro eso, Fia, muchísimo-sus labios rozaron mi garganta y luego mi clavícula.

Fue tan gentil y tierna conmigo. Sabía que era así como realmente se hacía el amor. Era mostrarle a alguien cómo te sientes, así como decírselo. Tocándole con una necesidad tan dulce y tierna que quisiera llorar. En ese instante, estaba con Bekah en el paraíso, pero quería llorar con todo mi corazón. Nunca en mi vida me sentí tan amada.

Sus labios acariciaron mi pecho y luego mi vientre. Finalmente, alcanzó mi centro y comenzó a depositar allí los besos más suaves.

-Sabes tan bien-me susurró.

Sentí su lengua deslizarse a lo largo de mi centro. Gemí y comencé a llorar en silencio. Todo mi cuerpo reaccionaba ante sus amorosos toques y caricias. Para cuando me hizo caer por el precipicio, estaba sollozando.

Subió por mi cuerpo y se puso encima de mí, con los brazos soportando la parte superior de su cuerpo. Me besó con suavidad y pude saborearme en ella. Quería saborearla.

-Quiero ser buena para ti... no hacerte daño nunca-me susurró.

La empujé hasta que quedó sobre su espalda y cubrí su cuerpo con el mío.

-Cariño, eres lo mejor que he tenido jamás-le dije-. Incluso con todo por lo que hemos pasado, jamás cambiaría nada.

Sonrió y la amé. La amé con todo cuanto tenía para dar y más. La amé como si nunca hubiera un mañana; como si ése fuera nuestro último adiós. Tras eso, ambas nos dormimos contentas y seguras con la certeza de que nuestro amor nos mantendría juntas para siempre, sin importar lo que trajera el mañana.

**Uno:**

Rebekah me sostenía firmemente contra sí en su sueño. Entre sus brazos, con la cabeza sobre su hombro, me sentía como si fuera a estar siempre a salvo. No había otro lugar en el mundo en donde deseara estar, pero era hora de levantarse. La besé ligeramente en la barbilla y pasé los dedos por su pelo.

-Rebekah, ya es hora de levantarse.

Se removió y abrió los ojos. Me sonrió suavemente y me dijo:

-No quiero. Quiero estar contigo.

-Después del trabajo puedes estar conmigo tanto como quieras-le dije, devolviéndole la sonrisa-. Ahora es hora de empezar el día.

-Lo sé-replicó, mientras me liberaba de su agarre. Me enderecé lentamente y me besó los labios-. Buenos días, Sofía.

-Buenos días-le dije. Salí de la cama y la ayudé a levantarse-. Ve a ducharte y tendré el desayuno listo para cuando hayas terminado.

Me acercó a ella y me dijo:

-Gracias por amarme. Te amo-me besó una vez más y dejó las manos bajo mis hombros.

Mientras se dirigía a nuestro pequeño cuarto de baño, le dije:

-No, gracias a ti por amarme-me vestí y fui a preparar el desayuno.

*****

Bekah salió pronto de la habitación vestida con unos vaqueros y una camiseta blanca. Sabíamos que no debería llevar eso, pero era bastante complicado el trabajar con un vestido. Bekah había conseguido un trabajo en una charcutería judía, e hizo bien por nosotras.

Bekah se sentó en la mesa y me sonrió.

-¿Qué tomaremos?-preguntó.

-Huevos y tostadas-le dije. Le llevé un plato y lo puse delante de ella.

Mientras hacía esto, me sentó sobre sus rodillas y me rodeó el vientre con los brazos.

-No prepares la cena esta noche-me dijo-. Saldremos fuera.

-¿Dónde?-pregunté. Sólo habíamos salido a cenar un par de veces en América. Fue por ocasiones especiales y normalmente a una cafetería.

Me besó de nuevo y me dijo:

-Lo verás cuando lleguemos allí. Sólo asegúrate de vestirte bien-me dejó ir para que cogiera mi desayuno.

Le sonreí y asentí.

-De acuerdo, Bekah.

Preparé mi plato y me senté delante de ella.

-¿Cómo van las cosas?-le pregunté.

-Tan bien como podría esperar. No tengo muchos problemas en el trabajo, quiero decir que allí todos son judíos. Es el volver a casa o pararme en otros lugares lo que me da problemas-explicó mientras comía.

-Lo sé. Yo tampoco les gusto. Aquí a muchas personas no les gustan los alemanes, y yo no les gusto-tomé un bocado de huevo y tragué-. Creo que es el acento-comenté.

-No podía ser otra cosa-asintió Bekah-. Personalmente, no hay nada de ti que no me guste.

-No estás siendo imparcial-le dije-. ¿Quieres algo de la tienda? Hoy es día de compras-le pregunté. Observé nuestra pequeña cocina y sonreí interiormente. No era mucho mayor que un refrigerador, pero era nuestra. Ahora ése era nuestro hogar.

-Sólo fruta y café. También un paquete de cigarrillos-añadió. Desde que terminó la guerra había empezado a fumar. Creo que era para calmarse los nervios o algo así. Sólo me alegraba de que no hubiera empezado a beber como algunos otros de los que nos habíamos encontrado.

-De acuerdo-le dije mientras me pasaba tres dólares-. Gracias-le dije.

Bekah frunció el ceño y me dijo:

-No me lo agradezcas, Sofía. Lo mío es tuyo y nunca tienes que agradecerme algo así. No necesito las gracias, sólo a ti-terminó de desayunar y se levantó a limpiar su plato.

-De acuerdo-le dije. Dejó el plato en el fregadero y me ayudó a levantarme; sonreí mientras ponía las manos sobre sus hombros.

Asimismo, sus manos se situaron sobre mis caderas y me devolvió la sonrisa.

-Te veré a las cinco en punto-me dijo. Bajó la cabeza y depositó un casto beso sobre mis labios.

Le devolví el beso y dejé que mis manos se enredaran en su largo y oscuro pelo. Era algo que había añorado durante mucho tiempo. Ahora que finalmente había vuelto, no podía parar.

-A las cinco en punto-repetí.

-Te amo-me dijo.

La besé de nuevo y respondí:

-Yo también te amo.

*****

Las cosas eran distintas en Alemania después de la guerra. La ciudad estaba siendo reconstruida y yo trabajaba para mantenernos a Bekah y a mí. Aunque vivíamos con mi madre, sabía que no podía mantenernos a todas. Bekah no podía conseguir un trabajo allí; no podía dejar la casa. Tras ser liberadas y regresar a casa, aún tenía miedo de ser devuelta a Auschwitz. Un mes después de que fuéramos liberadas, le pregunté si quería venirse a América. Quería, así que puse las cosas en marcha.

Desafortunadamente, llevó algunos meses el conseguir los documentos para venir a América. A veces era como dar un paso adelante y entonces tres hacia atrás. Al final, pudimos dejar Alemania. Tuvimos suerte, ya que fuimos listas. Al tener tiempo para prepararnos, cada semana ahorraba algún dinero. Con eso y el dinero que había ahorrado antes de la guerra tuvimos bastante para nuestros pasajes y aún sobró algo. Además, mi madre y mi hermana nos dieron algo de dinero para empezar. Así que con lo que teníamos, conseguimos un apartamento en la ciudad y pagamos nuestro primer mes de alquiler. Aún nos quedaba un poco, que decidimos ahorrar.

*****

Fui al mercado y cogí las cosas que necesitaríamos para la semana: huevos, pan, queso, leche, carnes y la fruta, los cigarrillos y el café de Bekah. Mi trayecto fue tranquilo y transcurrió con pocos problemas. Había algunos hombres murmurando algo sobre el odio hacia los alemanes. Por mí estaba bien, ya que no me preocupaba mucho por ellos. No entendía cómo podían hacer lo que hacían.

Llegué a casa y me puse a limpiarla. Tomé una comida ligera y por último me duché. No me di cuenta de lo rápido que pasaba el tiempo, ya que Bekah estaba en casa antes de que me percatara. Entró alrededor de las cinco y media y me dio un abrazo y un beso.

-Hola-dijo.

-Hola-dije.

Dio un paso atrás, me observó y luego sonrió.

-Estás preciosa-comentó.

Llevaba una falda oscura y una blusa blanca. No estaba a la moda, ya que me negué a ponerme los zapatos de tacón. Llevaba el cabello recogido en un moño, pero dejé algunos rizos sueltos. Bekah me colocó uno de ellos detrás de la oreja.

-Gracias-respondí.

-Cuando quieras, cariño-me dijo. Sonrió de nuevo y terminó-. Deja que me cambie y entonces podemos irnos.

Asentí y la dejé ir.

*****

Bekah y yo caminamos por Nueva York; era un atardecer agradable. Observé a Bekah, quien en mi opinión lucía maravillosa. Llevaba unos pantalones negros y una blusa blanca. El pelo le caía suelto sobre los hombros. La ropa que llevaba era sencilla pero, en ella, me parecía que se veía más que acertada. Caminamos unos quince minutos y finalmente nos detuvimos delante de un restaurante muy lujoso.

-Hemos llegado-dijo y me sonrió.

-¿Aquí? Bekah, costará una fortuna-repliqué. No estaba segura del porqué había decidido que cenaríamos ahí. Que yo supiera, no había hecho nada importante ni era un día especial.

-Lo sé, y tengo suficiente para pagar lo que sea que quieras. Ahorraba dinero cada vez que me pagaban-explicó.

Aún no lo entendía, así que le pregunté:

-¿Por qué?

Me sonrió y me llevó dentro. Nos condujeron a una esquina alejada y nos tendieron los menús. No podía creer lo mucho que costaban algunos de los platos.

Finalmente, Bekah me respondió.

-Te hice una promesa, Fia. Te prometí que te llevaría al mejor restaurante que pudiera encontrar, y lo he hecho-me susurró.

Alcé la vista y la miré a los ojos. Jamás dudé de lo mucho que se preocupaba por mí o lo honesta que era, pero esto era demasiado. Al mismo tiempo, nadie tuvo nunca que esforzarse por cumplir una promesa que me hubiera hecho. Bekah sí, y eso le llevó casi un año y medio. Todavía recordaba cuando hizo esa promesa...

*****

_Nos encontrábamos cerca de la valla y alguna gente nos vio. Supuse que eran ciudadanos de alguna de las ciudades cercanas. No toda la gente odiaba a los judíos. Estábamos amontonando algunos cuerpos como parte de nuestra tarea y nos estábamos congelando. Empezaron a arrojar comida por encima de la valla. Pensé en coger una de las patatas, pero Bekah me agarró antes de que la tocara. Me dijo con brusquedad:_

_-¡¿Estás loca?!_

_Fruncí el ceño y repliqué:_

_-¡Me muero de hambre, Bekah! Es comida..._

_Me apartó de allí y me apretó contra ella. Me susurró en la oreja:_

_-Las SS y los Kapos están por todas partes, Fia. Si te ven con algo, comiendo algo, o si te encuentran con algo, entonces perderás la vida._

_Sentí temblar mi labio y comencé a llorar. No podía evitarlo. Sollocé._

_-No lo sabrán, Bekah. Estoy hambrienta, y no lo sabrán._

_Se inclinó y apartó suavemente mis lágrimas con sus besos._

_-Pronto tendrás algo que comer-me dijo-. Te lo prometo, cuando salgamos de aquí te llevaré al mejor restaurante que haya. Incluso te cocinaré una montaña de comida de la talla del Olimpo, ¡pero no puedes coger nada!_

_Volví mi cabeza contra su pecho para ver la patata. Abagail la había cogido y se la había escondido para comérsela más tarde. Sollocé en el pecho de Bekah._

_-No lo haré... pero Bekah, no podrías cocinar ni aunque tu vida dependiera de ello._

_-No llores, Fia... por favor. Haré que todo vaya bien, pero por favor, no llores-rogó. Sonó el silbato y todos corrimos a ponernos en fila. Se inclinó y me susurró en la oreja:_

_-Te prometo que no cocinaré..._

_Sonreí un poco._

*****

-No tenías por qué...-dije tras un largo silencio.

-Sí que tenía-respondió Bekah.

-Te amo por esto-le susurré.

-Lo sé. Pide lo que quieras-me dijo sonriendo.

Comimos en silencio. Sabíamos que las palabras no podrían describir cómo nos sentíamos ninguna de las dos. Bekah alzó la vista y sonrió, y yo le mantuve la mirada y le devolví la sonrisa. Sus ojos me decían todo lo que ella no podía. Estoy segura de que los míos respondían con el mismo sentimiento, amor y adoración.

*****

Después de cenar, Bekah y yo nos tomamos nuestro tiempo en regresar a casa.

-Muchas gracias, Bekah-le dije cuando finalmente llegamos. Le puse las manos sobre los hombros y la cabeza contra el pecho.

-Lo que sea por ti-me dijo, mientras nos llevaba hacia la cama.

Nos desvestimos la una a la otra y pusimos nuestra ropa sobre una silla en la esquina de la habitación. Nos echamos juntas en la cama y decidimos dormirnos temprano. Esa noche me acosté y Bekah se acurrucó entre mis brazos. Sabía que cuando dijo "lo que sea" se refería justo a eso. Con ella en mis brazos sentía paz y sabía que ella sentía lo mismo.

**Dos:**

Dicen que el tiempo alivia el dolor. Dicen que con el tiempo se desvanecen los recuerdos y te quedas con una pequeña pincelada de tiempo, donde sabes que sentiste algo. Yo digo que no es cierto. Hay algunas heridas que el tiempo no puede curar, y algunos recuerdos que eones de espacio y tiempo no podrían borrar nunca. Siempre hay momentos que recuerdas con tal claridad, que parecen tan nítidos que jurarías que ocurrieron momentos antes. Siempre supe que Rebekah luchaba con esos momentos, ya que yo misma lo hacía. Un día en particular me recordó que, no importaba lo lejos que fuéramos, siempre nos veríamos acosadas por esos recuerdos.

*****

Sabía que Bekah llegaría pronto a casa y que ya había empezado a preparar la cena. Mientras inspeccionaba el armario me di cuenta de que no tenía las especies para sazonarlo. Decidí que tendría tiempo suficiente de apresurarme hasta el mercado de la esquina y regresar antes de que lo hiciera Bekah, así que me fui. Bajé el fuego de todos los quemadores, puse el horno al mínimo y salí rápidamente. Bueno, estaba equivocada. Había una cola enorme en el mercado y las calles estaban abarrotadas. Estuve fuera una hora entera antes de regresar, pero nada me prepararía para lo que me aguardaba en casa.

*****

Abrí la puerta de nuestro apartamento y me alivié al descubrir que no se había incendiado. Sin embargo, tenía miedo. La chaqueta de Bekah estaba en el suelo, y una de las sillas estaba volcada. Podía oírla en la habitación. Estaba sollozando. Mi primer pensamiento fue que estaba herida, así que corrí hacia ella tan rápido como pude. La vi acurrucada en un rincón con las rodillas contra el pecho. Todo su cuerpo temblaba, y repetía una y otra vez:

-No, no, no. ¡Mi pequeña no! Sofía no.

Me cubrí el pecho con la mano y me di exacta cuenta de lo que pensaba. Sabía que pensaba que alguien se me había llevado. Corrí hasta ella y la estreché entre mis brazos.

-Estoy aquí, Rebekah, estoy justo aquí-comencé a asegurarle.

Sus brazos me rodearon y estrecharon.

-¿Estás aquí?-me preguntó.

-Sí, estoy aquí... Dios, Rebekah, estoy aquí...-le prometí. Sabía que no debería haberme ido, y sabía porqué estaba llorando de esa manera. Recordé un momento que parecía muy lejano. Un momento que debería haber desaparecido de sus recuerdos y los míos...

*****

_En 1939, justo comenzaba la guerra. Bekah y yo estábamos en un momento decisivo de nuestra relación; un momento donde intentábamos entender dónde nos hallábamos. En mi oficina, en realidad el ático de mi casa, pasaríamos horas hablando y compartiendo pequeños besos y cortos abrazos. Allí estábamos seguras. El ático estaba conectado a mi habitación, así que era el único modo de llegar. Una trampilla en mi armario era la entrada, y mi padre dijo que podía usarlo como mi rincón. Así que allí pasaría horas escribiendo, pensando o hablando con Bekah._

_Un día, Bekah yacía sobre la vieja cama de cuatro postes, mientras yo escribía una historia. No había mucho allí, sólo la cama que fue de mi abuela, una estantería y unas pocas velas y lámparas de aceite. Últimamente había estado pensando que quería estar con Bekah. No sólo como amigas, sino del modo en que podían estar juntos un hombre y una mujer. La amaba, y estaba bastante segura de que ella me amaba. Así que mientras estaba sentada escribiendo, decidí dar el siguiente paso._

_Me levanté y me acerqué a la cama, deteniéndose a los pies._

_-¿Bekah?-pregunté._

_-¿Sí?-me sonrió. Su cabeza descansaba sobre sus manos, cruzadas detrás._

_De repente mi garganta estaba seca, pero me obligué a continuar._

_-Quiero mostrarte algo-le dije._

_Pareció notar que algo ocurría._

_-¿Sí?-preguntó de nuevo._

_Reuní todo mi valor y comencé a soltarme los botones de la blusa. Me sonrió mientras la tiraba y comenzaba a quitarme la falda. Tan pronto como dejé caer el sostén y las bragas pude ver que estaba respirando más fuerte de lo habitual. Me eché sobre ella y me senté sobre su estómago. Inclinándome, le saqué el suéter por encima de la cabeza y solté rápidamente su sostén._

_Después de que le hubiera bajado la falda y las bragas, me puso una mano sobre el hombro y me acarició los labios con la otra._

_-¿Puedo besarte ahí?-preguntó._

_Me incliné y enderecé mi cuerpo para yacer sobre ella. Asentí mientras bajaba la cabeza, hasta que nuestros labios se encontraron. Suave al principio, incrementó la presión de sus labios contra los míos. Sentí su lengua acariciar mi labio interior, así que abrí la boca para ella. Su lengua se deslizó dentro y acarició la mía. Eso fue suficiente para dejarme sin aliento. ¡Nunca antes había experimentado nada igual!_

_Tras unos minutos, finalmente nos separamos y sentamos. Todavía estaba encima suyo y ella aún sonreía._

_-¿Puedo tocarte ahí?-preguntó, con sus manos justo bajo mis pechos._

_-Sí-le dije._

_Sus manos se colocaron sobre mis hombros y bajaron hasta los pechos. Viendo endurecerse los pezones, pasó de nuevo los dedos por encima._

_-¿Puedo besarte ahí?-preguntó._

_-¿Por favor?-le pregunté. ¡No podía creer las cosas que quería hacer! Cuando empecé esto, no sabía qué esperar y no sabía qué hacer. Sin embargo, estaba tan excitada que no importaba._

_Me bajó de encima suyo y me puso sobre la cama. Se colocó encima de mí y atrapó uno de los pezones con la boca, mientras una de sus manos masajeaba el otro. Mis manos parecieron moverse por sí mismas. Pegué su cabeza a mi pecho y gemí cuando comenzó a mordisquearlo._

_-¿Te gusta?-me preguntó, levantando la vista._

_-Sí-jadeé._

_-Bien-gruñó. Pasó las manos sobre mi estómago y luego se enderezó para mirarme a los ojos-. Si hago algo que no te guste, o te haga sentir incómoda, por favor, dímelo-me dijo-. No quiero hacerte daño, Fia. Sólo quiero darte placer._

_Asentí y la atraje para otro beso apasionado. Era como si hubiera iniciado un fuego en mí que nunca supiera cómo apagar. Sólo ella tenía la magia para hacer que mi corazón se sintiera como un ardiente infierno. Mientras la besaba, su mano descansó entre mis piernas. Gemí en su boca cuando sentí sus dedos deslizarse por mi humedad._

_Se apartó de mí y se llevó lentamente la mano a los labios. Sacó la lengua y se la pasó por los dedos. La expresión de su cara sólo podría describirse como sensual. Sólo eso me excitó hasta el punto de no retorno._

_-¿Puedo?-le pregunté._

_Llevó sus dedos hasta mis labios y me saboreé a mí misma en ella._

_-¿Bien?-me dijo sonriendo._

_-Quiero probarte...-le dije._

_-¿Ah, sí?-me dijo. Sentí su mano entre las dos y oí su suspiro cuando se tocó a sí misma._

_Subió los dedos y los tomé en mi boca. Supe entonces que era eso lo que quería, no había duda en mi mente. No creo que ella tampoco se lo pensara dos veces. Esa fue la noche en que hicimos el amor por primera vez y supimos que estábamos hechas para estar juntas. Fue también la noche en que nuestro amor le salvó la vida por primera vez._

*****

_Bekah y yo caminamos hacia su casa cogidas de la mano. Era la mañana siguiente a que hiciéramos el amor y Bekah tenía que volver a casa. La mayoría pensaría que era raro, o una completa traición el ver a un alemán caminando junto a un judío. No me importaba, ya que Bekah y yo habíamos sido amigas durante mucho tiempo. Nuestros padres eran buenos amigos, ninguno de los cuales volvió de la Primera Guerra Mundial._

_Ese día era posiblemente cerca del mediodía. Bekah pasó la noche conmigo y estaba planeando quedarse de nuevo. Lo hacía a menudo, pero le gustaba comprobar a diario que su familia estuviese bien. Fuimos hasta su casa e inmediatamente supimos que algo andaba mal. La puerta principal estaba abierta de par en par y todas las luces encendidas. Entramos, y la casa era un completo caos. Las sillas, las lámparas y las mesas estaban todas volcadas y había sangre sobre la alfombra. Bekah inspiró profundamente y entró en la cocina._

_Observé los alrededores y noté que la cocina estaba encendida. El agua hirviendo se había salido y había caído al suelo. El horno estaba humeando. Bekah apagó el horno y los quemadores e inspeccionó de nuevo el lugar. La mesa estaba dispuesta para cenar y la leche de uno de los vasos estaba cortada._

_-¿Dónde está mi familia?-me preguntó Bekah._

_Tragué con fuerza. Sabía dónde estaba su familia y que ella también._

_-¿Bekah?-respondí._

_Se negó a mirarme. Salió de la cocina, llamándolos._

_-¿¡Madre!? ¿¡Nona!?-gritó. No hubo respuesta. Bekah comenzó a entrar en pánico._

_La seguí dentro de la habitación de su hermano y la oí gritar:_

_-¿¡Solomon!?_

_Hubo una débil respuesta:_

_-¿Beky?_

_Nos miramos la una a la otra y Bekah preguntó:_

_-¿Dónde estás, Solomon?_

_-En la cama-fue la débil respuesta._

_Miró la cama, que estaba vacía, entonces fue hasta ella y se arrodilló. Miró debajo y dio un grito sofocado._

_-Solomon...-suspiró mientras sacaba al niño. Estaba terriblemente golpeado, y tenía algunas heridas de bala. Le sangraban la pierna, el hombro y el brazo; debería haber muerto hacía mucho rato._

_-Beky, te esperaba-dijo sin aliento. Sonrió ligera y orgullosamente._

_Bekah lo sostuvo contra sí y dijo:_

_-Estoy aquí._

_-Mamá y Nona te quieren-dijo._

_Bekah asintió y dijo:_

_-Lo sé._

_-Te quiero-susurró._

_-Yo también te quiero-le dijo._

_-Buenas noches, Beky-dijo. Sonrió y entonces cerró los ojos y se acurrucó más cerca de Bekah. Tras unos momentos dejó de respirar._

_No podía creer que un niño de siete años esperara para morir. Sabía que idolatraba a Bekah, pero de hecho esperó lleno de dolor para morir en sus brazos. Esperó para decirle que su familia y él la querían._

_Bekah no lloró. Sólo se sentó allí, sosteniendo a su hermanito entre sus brazos. Me acerqué a ella y le susurré en la oreja:_

_-Debemos irnos, Rebekah. Por favor, debemos coger algunas cosas tuyas e irnos._

_Asintió lentamente y levantó a Solomon. Lo puso sobre la cama y lo cubrió con las mantas._

_-Buenas noches, Solomon. Que duermas bien-la oí susurrar en voz baja._

_La cogí de la mano y la guié hasta nuestra habitación. Pusimos en una bolsa toda su ropa y una botella de leche llena de dinero que había ahorrado y huimos rápidamente de la casa. Sabíamos que si nos atrapaban, ambas moriríamos o algo peor._

*****

_Ese largo día pasó y finalmente Bekah se durmió en mis brazos. Su cabeza descansaba sobre mi hombro y se aferraba a mí. Su pierna estaba echada sobre las mías y la sostenía contra mí. Le besé la cabeza y le sonreí. A pesar de que vivíamos en un mundo peligroso, se parecía tanto a un bebé durmiendo profundamente, a salvo dentro del vientre de su madre. Parecía en paz, y sabía que a partir de ahora la única paz que hallaría sería en su sueño._

*****

Me senté en el suelo con Bekah en mis brazos. Seguí besándole las mejillas y pasando mis dedos por su pelo.

-Estoy aquí, Bekah, siempre estaré aquí-le dije-. Te amo.

Me enterró la cara entre el hombro y el cuello y siguió sollozando. Podía ver lo asustada que estaba; no necesitaba decírmelo.

-¿Estás aquí de verdad?-preguntó finalmente. Me miró, con las lágrimas aún recorriéndole las mejillas.

-Sí-susurré. Le incliné la barbilla y sequé sus lágrimas con mis besos.

-Pensé que alguien te había cogido, Sofía-susurró roncamente-. No puedo perderte... no puedo vivir sin ti.

-Vamos, Bekah, levantémonos-le dije mientras me incorporaba. La ayudé a levantarse y la atraje hacia mí. Mi cabeza descansó sobre su pecho y su mejilla contra mi sien-. ¿Quieres comer?-le pregunté.

-No... podemos guardarlo para mañana-respondió.

-De acuerdo-acepté-. ¿Quieres acostarte?-pregunté.

-Sí-respondió Bekah.

-Muy bien, deja que vaya a recoger la comida y luego regreso-le dije. Asintió, así que me despegué de ella y me dirigí a la cocina.

*****

Fui a la cocina y recogí la comida. Varios minutos más tarde regresé para encontrar a Bekah mirando por la ventana y fumándose un cigarrillo. Me acerqué a ella por detrás y le rodeé la cintura con los brazos, descansando la mejilla contra su espalda. Sonreí, comprobando que había recuperado la mayoría de su peso.

-¿Lista para ir a la cama?-pregunté.

Apagó el cigarrillo y asintió. Le di la vuelta y me permitió desvestirla para la cama. Deslicé la camisa por encima de su cabeza, y luego la hice sentar. Le desaté los zapatos y se los saqué, junto con los calcetines. Le bajé los vaqueros y le saqué el sostén y la ropa interior, entonces la llevé hasta la cama. Se echó mientras me desvestía y minutos más tarde estaba a su lado.

-Sofía, necesito que me abraces, ¿lo harás, por favor?-preguntó Bekah. Sonaba mucho más como si estuviera suplicando.

Sentí como si fuera a echarme a llorar. Mi esposa, alguien que normalmente era tan fuerte, estaba rogando por algo que sabía que podía tener sin pedirlo.

-Ven aquí.

Se echó sobre mí y me rodeó el estómago con los brazos, la cabeza sobre mi pecho; la acerqué y se la besé.

-Buenas noches, Bekah-susurré-. Te amo.

-Yo también te amo-susurró. Me besó y luego añadió-: No puedo vivir sin ti, Sofía. Si no fuera por ti habría muerto tantas veces... Haces que mi vida valga la pena.

-Y tú haces igual con la mía-dije. Momentos después se durmió y susurré-: Te amo, Rebekah. Nunca sabrás cuánto-sonreí y no me importó que estuviera dormida. Sabía que me había oído y que sentía lo mismo.

*****

**Tres: Diciembre 1946**

Sonreí para mí mientras bajaba por las calles de Nueva York. Todo estaba decorado por Navidad y una fina capa de nieve cubría la ciudad. Bekah estaba en el trabajo, y se aseguré de hacerle saber que podría no estar en casa cuando regresara. Estaba de compras navideñas y, con la Navidad a la vuelta de la esquina, aún no tenía ni idea de qué comprarle a Bekah. No era como si fuera a servirme de mucha ayuda en esa cuestión. Siempre respondía, "Si viene de ti, me encantará." Pero me alegraba de que en estos últimos años celebrara la Navidad. Desde la muerte de su familia prácticamente había abandonado su religión. Decía que sin ellos no era lo mismo y que tal vez no hubiera ningún Dios. Yo sentía que todos necesitábamos algo que celebrar. Sabía que lo que estaba celebrando no era el nacimiento de Cristo, sino la buena compañía y ambiente.

Durante los últimos siete años, Bekah y yo tendríamos nuestras propias celebraciones. Ella no tenía familia, y no podía estar presente cuando teníamos invitados. Desde 1939 habíamos sido nosotras dos juntas, celebrándolo todo desde nuestras vidas hasta nuestro amor. Aunque juntas habíamos construido muchos buenos recuerdos, parecía que sólo venían a la memoria los que contenían dolor además de felicidad. Nuestra última Navidad fue una pesadilla, pasada en un campo de concentración. Pero nos teníamos la una a la otra y eso era cuanto necesitábamos para sobrellevarlo.

*****

_Era una mañana glacial que condujo a un día y noche glaciales. Todas nos dimos cuenta de que era Navidad, si no por el hecho de que llevábamos la cuenta de los días, porque podíamos oír las voces alegres de los nazis. Todas estábamos acurrucadas en nuestras literas, intentando no pensar en el pesar que sentíamos. Intentábamos con todas nuestras fuerzas no pensar en nuestros estómagos vacíos. No nos habían alimentado en casi dos días, y dudábamos que lo hicieran por lo menos en otro._

_Bekah me sostuvo contra sí y me preguntó:_

_-¿Cómo estás?_

_Me acerqué a ella lentamente y pregunté:_

_-¿Por qué no podemos morirnos ahora mismo? Si esta es mi vida, no quiero vivir-no quería llorar, pero lo hice. Sentí temblarme el labio inferior y antes de darme cuenta estaba sollozando contra el hombro de Bekah._

_Bekah comenzó a acariciarme la espalda y me susurró en la oreja:_

_-Calma, cariño. Todo irá bien, ángel mío-finalmente me calmé y Bekah me preguntó-: ¿De verdad quieres que muramos?_

_Asentí y respondí:_

_-¿Qué razones tenemos para vivir?_

_Me inclinó el rostro para que pudiera mirarla a los ojos y me besó la frente._

_-Fia, si necesitas una razón para vivir, déjame entonces ser esa razón. No quiero morir, y si mueres entonces no seré nada. Deja que nuestro amor sea tu fuerza, porque es la mía. Te necesito, Sofía. Sin tu amor y sin ti a mi lado estoy desnuda, expuesta y tan lejos de mi hogar...-me besó suavemente los labios._

_Sus palabras alcanzaron un profundo lugar en mi corazón y me dieron el valor para vivir otro día. Las cosas que dijo me conmovieron tan profundamente que me sentí culpable de querer morir. Sabía que era tanto su hogar como ella el mío._

_-Bekah, yo... yo...-tartamudeé._

_Le tembló el labio inferior y dejó caer una única lágrima._

_-Ya he perdido demasiado, Sofía. Por favor, no mueras. No me dejes sola-suplicó._

_-¡Oh, Bekah, jamás! Este año ése es mi regalo para ti; no te dejaré. Eres mi primera y única razón para vivir. ¡Por favor, que sepas que nunca, jamás, te dejaré!-sentí que más lágrimas caían en cascada por mis mejillas._

_Me secó las lágrimas y susurró:_

_-Si alguna vez salimos de aquí, Sofía, te prometo que construiré una vida para las dos. Te prometo que lo tendrás todo._

_-Todo cuanto quiero eres tú, Bekah-le dije. Puse la mano dónde latía su corazón-. Todo cuanto quiero es esto._

_Sonrió mientras un hilillo de lágrimas caía por sus mejillas._

_-Entonces, feliz Navidad, Sofía-me susurró-. Es tuyo para siempre._

*****

La mañana de Nochebuena desperté sola en la cama, lo cual no me importó mucho. De hecho, habría dormido más de no ser por el olor de algo quemándose. Ni siquiera pensé en vestirme, sólo me levanté de golpe y corrí hacia la cocina.

-¿¡Bekah!?-grité. El pánico en mi voz era evidente, incluso para mí. Estaba casi convencida de que estaba de nuevo en Auschwitz; el olor a quemado me recordó a los crematorios.

-¡No pasa nada, Fia!-me respondió. Su voz era segura y tranquilizadora.

Entré a la cocina para hallar a Bekah en albornoz, con la vista fijada en la sartén. Estaba pinchando algo con la espátula y encogiéndose de repugnancia.

-¿Qué has hecho?-pregunté. Intentaba calmarme, pero las lágrimas ya me estaban manando de los ojos y deslizándose por las mejillas.

-Se suponía que iba a ser un desayuno en la cama pero, ummm...-se volvió y sonrió tímidamente-. ¿Cuál es el problema?-preguntó.

Le saqué la lengua y me acerqué a la sartén. Miré dentro y vi sobresalir pequeños trozos de lo que parecía ser carbón.

-¿Qué se supone que es?-esperaba que lo dejara pasar, ya que no quería desilusionarla.

-Huevos revueltos. Las tostadas están ahí-dijo, señalando la mesa.

Miré las "tostadas" y me encogí.

-¿Tostadas negras?-pregunté.

Bekah se encogió de hombros y respondió:

-¿Me gustan como mi café?-probó, luego añadió-. Iba a hacer especial el día de hoy.

Me deslicé en sus brazos y le dije:

-Ya lo has hecho.

-¿Cómo?-preguntó mientras se quitaba el albornoz y me envolvía con él. Se quedó con su pijama a rayas. Se parecía mucho a los que solían llevar nuestros padres.

Inhalé su esencia en el albornoz y lo encontré muy reconfortante.

-Sólo con intentarlo-respondí-. ¿Quieres que prepare algo comestible?

-Sólo si me dejas quitarle el quemado a la sartén-negoció.

Me puse de puntillas y la besé en los labios.

-Bueno, alguien tiene que hacerlo, puesto que es la única sartén que tenemos-dije.

Bekah me puso las manos sobre las caderas y bajó sus labios hasta los míos. Me besó dulcemente, e incrementó la presión de su boca.

Enredé los dedos en su pelo oscuro, mientras me metía en la boca su labio inferior. Separó los labios, permitiéndome entrar; rocé mi lengua contra la suya.

Bekah me acercó más, y dejó que sus manos se deslizaran dentro del albornoz. Sus manos se posaron sobre cada uno de mis senos y presionó sus caderas contra las mías. Cuando finalmente nos separamos sonrió de nuevo y dijo:

-Buenos días, cariño.

-Buenos días, Rebekah-respondí.

-¿Vas a decirme por qué llorabas?-preguntó. Me llevó hacia la mesa de la cocina y se sentó en una silla. Entonces me hizo sentar sobre su regazo.

Descansé la cabeza sobre su hombro y disfrute la sensación de sus fuertes manos rodeándome.

-No-respondí.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó. Sabía que Bekah estaba siendo paciente conmigo. Me besó la cabeza con dulzura y me acarició la espalda con una de sus manos.

La besé en el cuello y le dije:

-No quiero afligirte.

-Dímelo-pidió de nuevo. Uso un tono de voz suave y consolador.

Cedí y susurré:

-El olor a quemado me recordó a los crematorios de Auschwitz. A veces tengo miedo, Bekah.

-Lo sé, Fia. A veces tengo miedo de que tengamos que regresar. Incluso aquí, en América, no puedo dijo Bekah. Me levantó el rostro y me besó los labios. Continuó-: Pero si lo olvidamos, ¿entonces quién lo recordará? Si lo olvidamos, puede volver a suceder.

-Entonces no lo olvidaremos-le dije. La miré a los ojos y dije-: Me siento tan feliz de tenerte conmigo...

-Lo sé y siento lo mismo. Eres mi luz-me dijo Bekah.

-¿Desayunamos?-le pregunté.

-Lo que sea-asintió.

*****

Después de desayunar, Rebekah y yo decidimos que nos iría bien pasar el día sin hacer nada. Me recosté en el sofá rodeada por los brazos de Bekah. No había una razón especial para que me abrazara, simplemente quería hacerlo.

-¿Eres feliz?-me preguntó.

Asentí contra su hombro y respondí:

-Soy muy feliz, Bekah. Te tengo a ti y eres todo cuanto necesito para ser feliz. Y tú, ¿eres feliz?

-Estoy casi eufórica-respondió.

Alcé la vista y la miré. Sus rasgos cincelados se habían suavizado increíblemente, y una cálida sonrisa cubría su rostro. Sus ojos azules brillaban pícaramente. Adoraba la forma en que se arrugaban cuando sonreía.

-¿Qué quieres decir con 'casi'? ¿Ahora no estás eufórica?-le pregunté.

Bekah me dejó ir y me dijo:

-Deja que me levante, Sofía. Necesito algo...

Me encogí de hombros y la dejé salir de debajo de mí. Desapareció en nuestro dormitorio y salió un momento después. Me ayudó a sentarme y entonces se arrodilló entre mis piernas.

-¿Qué ocurre, Bekah?-pregunté.

Bekah alzó la vista y me cogió las mejillas con las manos.

-Se suponía que éste iba a ser tu regalo de Navidad-dijo en voz baja-, pero ya falta muy poco y no puedo esperar más-buscó en su bolsillo y sacó un pequeño anillo de oro de compromiso, con un pequeño diamante en el centro. Continuando, dijo-: Siempre soñé que te lo pediría apropiadamente, y quería hacerlo con un anillo. Nunca creí que tendría la oportunidad de hacerlo, así que te lo pedí antes. Ahora lo estoy haciendo bien. Sofía Theresa Reinhardt, ¿quieres casarte conmigo y ser mi esposa?

¡Sonreía y estaba sin palabras! La primera vez que me lo pidió estábamos tan dolidas y enfermas. Siempre me pregunté si se arrepintió de pedírmelo o si lo había hecho por alguna otra razón. Sencillamente nunca entendí cómo podía amarme del modo en que lo hacía.

-Sí, Bekah, quiero ser tu esposa... para siempre-respondí entre lágrimas de dicha.

La sonrisa de Bekah creció incluso más mientras deslizaba el anillo en mi dedo.

-Estoy tan maravillada del modo en que me amas, Sofía. Estoy tan maravillada del modo en que te amo... ¡Dios, Sofía, te amo!-me levantó y me acercó a ella.

Nuestros labios se encontraron rápidamente, en un beso como ningún otro. Estaba lleno de amor, ternura y cariño, pero al mismo tiempo estábamos consumidas por la urgencia, la pasión y el deseo. Antes de darme cuenta de lo que pasaba nos estábamos desnudando la una a la otra, y cómodamente desnudas. Bekah me echó en el sofá y deslizó su muslo entre mis piernas. Acomodé la mía para que quedara contra su centro.

Rompimos el beso y dije:

-No te maravilles, Bekah. Si piensas que alguna vez podría estar sin ti... entonces... deja de pensar...-gemí cuando presionó contra mí.

-Sofía, todo cuanto deseo es hacerte el amor, por el resto de mi vida-susurró Bekah. Se deslizó un poco más abajo para mordisquearme el cuello. Todo cuanto llevó fue un momento y unas pocas palabras dulces, y me entregué a ella totalmente.

*****

La mañana de Navidad, no desperté sola. Bekah yacía a mi lado, jugando felizmente con mi pelo. Abrí los ojos en cuanto me di cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, sólo para ser atraída a un largo abrazo.

-Feliz Navidad, Fia-me susurró Bekah.

Le sonreí y respondí:

-Feliz Navidad, cariño-la besé suavemente.

Para nosotras, la Navidad de 1946 fue una de las más felices que ninguna de las dos tuvo jamás. Estábamos juntas, a salvo y, lo más importante, ahora sabíamos que siempre estaríamos juntas.

**Cuatro: Febrero de 1947**

_-¡Rebekah!-grité mientras veía cómo los hombres uniformados, los nazis, se llevaban a la que era mi mejor amiga desde la infancia. Lo único que sabía era que Bekah no iría a ninguna parte. En todo caso, no si podía evitarlo. Rebekah Joskowicz era mi mejor amiga, y en años más recientes mi amor, mi amante. Mi madre trató de retenerme, pero no pudo._

_-¡Sofía!-gritó Bekah. No quería irse. Sabía lo que la aguardaba. Cuando me liberé de mi madre, Bekah gritó-: ¡No... quédate donde estás!_

_Llegué hasta ella y los hombres y me abracé a ella. Me agité, tratando de apartarlos._

_-¡No, no os la podéis llevar!_

_Uno de los hombres más fornidos me agarró y me escupió._

_-Una amante judía. Avergüenzas a tu país, por lo que también te llevaremos a ti._

_El miedo se aferró a nuestros corazones. Actué por instinto y nunca pensé que encararía esa clase de destino. Bekah lloraba._

_-Te dije que te quedaras..._

_-Sé que lo hiciste...-respondí con lágrimas en los ojos. Eché un último vistazo a mi sollozante madre y susurré-: Lo siento._

_Ambas fuimos llevadas a donde sólo podría describirse como el infierno sobre la tierra._

*****

_Nos llevaron a rastras hasta la estación cercana y nos arrojaron dentro de un vagón ya más que lleno. La puerta fue cerrada de golpe y asegurada con cerrojo; nos aterrorizamos instantáneamente. Alcé la vista hacia Bekah y sollocé._

_-Lo siento... no podía..._

_Bekah me atrajo y sostuvo entre sus brazos._

_-Sé que no podías, Fia-susurró. Depositó un besito sobre mi cabeza._

_Uno de los hombres se volvió hacia nosotras y preguntó:_

_-¿Qué ha venido la alemana a hacer aquí?-unos cuantos de los otros gruñeron en mi dirección._

_Por supuesto, podían ver que era alemana. Tenía el cabello rubio claro y los ojos verdes y llenos de vida; según mi padre, era la aria perfecta. Rebekah, en contraste, era alta, con ojos marrón suave y cabello casi negro. Era fácil ver que era judía._

_Bekah dejó la mano sobre mi cabeza y les dijo:_

_-Trató de salvarme. He estado viviendo con ella desde que empezó la guerra y trataron de llevarme. Echó a correr para detenerlos, por lo que también se la llevaron a ella. No es enemiga._

_Me alegré por las palabras amables de Bekah y me sentí cómoda en su abrazo._

_-Su destino es el mío...-les dije. Noté que no iban tan andrajosos como algunos de los otros judíos que había visto. Más tarde averiguamos que éste era sólo su segundo día en el tren y que nos llevaban a Auschwitz._

*****

Desperté con un sobresalto, empecé a sollozar y me hice una bola. Debía haber estado llorando a voz en grito, porque segundos más tarde sentí a Bekah amoldarse detrás de mí. Me abrazó y me pegué a su cuerpo todo lo que pude.

-¿Qué pasa?-me preguntó.

-¿Por qué dejé que nos llevaran?-pregunté entre lágrimas. Sabía que era culpa mía que Bekah estuviera fuera. Eso era algo que siempre me angustiaba.

Bekah sacudió la cabeza y depositó en mi nuca un beso suave.

-No es culpa tuya-me dijo-. Había estado dentro mucho tiempo. Sabía que debería haberte pedido que me dejaras salir. No es culpa tuya-rodó sobre su espalda y yo rodé con ella.

Me puse entre sus piernas, con la cabeza descansando sobre su pecho.

-Siempre pensé que podrías culparme-admití-... pensé que podrías dejar de amarme por eso.

-Oh, Sofía, te amaría incluso si el sol nunca volviera a salir-me besó la cabeza y comenzó a acariciarme la espalda-. Te amo muchísimo-añadió.

-¿Me abrazas?-pregunté.

Bekah asintió y me dijo:

-Te abrazaré ahora y estaré contigo para siempre.

Sonreí entre lágrimas, ya que sabía que lo que decía era la verdad. Sabía que estaría conmigo para siempre, porque ya habíamos pasado por mucho juntas el año pasado. Sabía que si habíamos podido superar el año de 1944 entonces podríamos encarar cualquier cosa que Dios decidiera mandarnos y salir de ello fuertes y aún tan enamoradas. Sabía que al final de cada tormenta seríamos recibidas por la luz del sol y que seríamos felices juntas, cogidas de la mano. Jamás habría nada que pudiera apartarnos.

**Epílogo: Julio de 1947**

Mientras pasaba el tiempo me parecía que las cosas entre Bekah y yo sólo seguían mejorando. En América se celebraba el Día de la Independencia y podíamos ver estallar los fuegos artificiales desde nuestro apartamento. Los azules, verdes, rojos y púrpuras llenaban el oscuro cielo. Los aplausos de la gente nos recordaban lo afortunadas que éramos por vivir en una gran ciudad.

Me apoyé en la escalera de incendios; Bekah me rodeaba cómodamente la cintura con los brazos. Depositó un beso ligero sobre mi mejilla y dijo:

-Te amo, sofía.

Volvía la cabeza y la miré, mis ojos llenos de adoración.

-Bekah, desde que éramos jóvenes siempre deseé crecer y casarme contigo-le confesé.

-Lo hacías, ¿eh?-preguntó con la sonrisa más engreída que jamás había visto. Continuando, dijo-: Es bueno que lo hicieras, Sofía, porque no puedo imaginar mi vida de otro modo. Aunque, cuando era más joven siempre creí que podría dejarte embarazada.

Sonreí y me reí.

-¿Qué te hacía pensar eso?-pregunté.

Su sonrisa decayó un poco.

-Cuando mi madre estaba embarazada de Solomon me dijo que cuando dos personas se enamoraban entonces podían tener un bebé-explicó-. Decía que se juntaban una parte de cada una para hacer un bebé. Bueno, yo te amaba, y siempre supuse que esas 'partes' eran nuestros corazones.

-Eres tan dulce, Rebekah-sonreí. Me volví entre sus brazos y pasé los míos sobre sus hombros, rodeándole el cuello. Le dije-: Eres todo y más de lo que nunca pensé que serías. Y en cuanto al bebé, tuvimos a Benny. Tal vez no bajo las mejores circunstancias, y tal vez no del modo en que hubiéramos deseado...-una lágrima bajó por mi mejilla, al recordar a nuestro pequeño.

*****

_Poco después del incidente con Bekah, Richter dejó de llamarla, pero continuó dándonos comida extra. No estaba segura del porqué, pero creía que había llegado a gustarle. Terminó el pase de lista de la mañana y fuimos a desayunar. Había estado vomitando más de lo habitual, y últimamente tenía hambre constantemente. Bueno, estaba más hambrienta de lo habitual. Bekah me daba algo de su comida, sólo para asegurarse de que comía. Todo parecía tranquilo para nosotras; no había trabajo que hacer, pero los crematorios trabajaban de más. Era cuanto sabíamos. Estaba sentada sobre una litera vacía y veía hablar a Bekah con una de las mujeres de más edad. De pronto me asusté, cuando sentí una intensa humedad entre las piernas._

_-¡Bekah!-grité._

_Ella y la otra mujer con quien estaba hablando llegaron corriendo. Me miraron con extrañeza._

_-¿Qué ocurre, Fia?-preguntó Bekah._

_-Estoy húmeda...-le dije._

_Bekah se quedó con la boca abierta y se puso pálida._

_-¡Eso no es algo que requiera un anuncio público! ¡Es personal!-me regañó._

_Comprendí lo que pensaba y me avergoncé. La corregí con rapidez._

_-No de esa clase, Bekah. Yo... mírame los pantalones-estaba sonrojada y lo sabía. Me bajé de la litera y Bekah ladeó la cabeza._

_-¿Tenías que ir tan lejos?_

_La mujer de más edad le palmeó el hombro. Parecía pálida mientras me decía algo que nunca podría haber imaginado._

_-Creo que vas a tener un bebé-me dijo._

_Bekah apretó la mandíbula. Abrí la boca, pero no salió ningún sonido._

_-¿Te parezco embarazada?-pregunté al final._

_Nana sacudió la cabeza y replicó:_

_-Siempre tienes hambre y te sientes mal._

_-¡Mira donde estamos, mujer!-gruñó Bekah-. ¡Todo el mundo se siente mal y todas tenemos hambre!-podía ver, por la expresión de su cara y el tono de su voz, que estaba muy enfadada._

_-¿Has estado con hombres?-me preguntó._

_Sacudí la cabeza._

_-No... quiero decir, sí... fui violada hace bastante tiempo y...-pude sentir una contracción y me senté de nuevo._

_-Sofía...-me susurró Bekah. Se sentó y empezó a acariciarme el pelo-. Lo siento tanto-me dijo. Siempre me sorprendía el cómo podía pasar en un instante de ser una harpía gruñona a ser tan dulce como un gatito._

_-No es culpa tuya...-jadeé. Le lancé una mirada suplicante; necesitaba ayuda, y rápido._

_-Nana, ¿sabes qué hacer?-preguntó Bekah._

_Nana asintió._

_-Lo he hecho antes y durante el tiempo que llevo aquí-respondió-. Sofía, necesito que te apoyes en Bekah. Bekah, tú contra la pared._

_Bekah asintió y se apoyó contra la pared, y yo contra ella._

_-¿Ahora qué?-pregunté._

_-Necesito que te saques los pantalones-me dijo Nana suavemente._

_Me sonrojé de nuevo y obedecí. Me pregunté a cuántas otras mujeres les habría pasado esto. Supongo que sin comida no se engorda._

_-Abre las piernas y sostente las rodillas-me dijo._

_Bekah hizo un pobre intento de aliviar los ánimos._

_-Ya hemos estado así una o dos veces por razones diferentes, ¿eh?-me susurró en la oreja._

_Le di un codazo y gruñí._

_-Bekah...-dije cuando me preguntó. Cerré los ojos mientras Nana comprobaba lo que fuera que comprobara ahí abajo._

_-Eres rápida... ya casi está-dijo Nana-. Ya no debería llevar mucho._

_Hice un gesto de dolor cuando me recorrió otra contracción. Se habían agrupado unas cuantas mujeres para ver si podían ayudar, pero no podían._

_Una chica, Hedi, se fue y regresó con un vestido viejo._

_-Es cuanto he encontrado para poner al bebé-dijo._

_Nana asintió._

_-¿Puedes encontrar algo para cortar el cordón?-preguntó._

_Hedi asintió y se fue de nuevo._

*****

_Creo que fue una hora después cuando Nana me dijo que empujara. Estaba asustada, pero sabía que Bekah estaba justo detrás de mí. Empujé y empujé con fuerza. Nana asintió y nos dijo:_

_-Puedo verle la cabeza. Hedi, trae el vestido._

_Hedi lo hizo y yo empujé una vez más. Dolía y sentí algo abrirse paso._

_-Está fuera-nos dijo Nana._

_Lo envolvió con el vestido y ató el cordón con un trozo de la tela del mismo. Puso al bebé sobre mi pecho. Entonces supe porqué nunca había sabido que estaba embarazada. Nuestro bebé no podría haber pesado más de una libra. Nana cortó el cordón con la cabeza de una pala, mientras Bekah me ayudaba a limpiarlo._

_Nuestro bebé soltó un grito y luego guardó silencio. Estuvo vivo durante cinco minutos y murió en mis brazos y los de Bekah._

_Empecé a sollozar y Bekah hizo lo que pudo por consolarme. Nos mantuvo junto a ella y preguntó:_

_-¿Cómo quieres llamarle?_

_Sacudí la cabeza y le dije:_

_-Dale un nombre, Bekah... quiero que lo hagas tú. También era tu pequeño._

_Bekah me besó un lado de la cabeza y puso la mano sobre la pequeña forma del bebé._

_-Llamemosle Benoni-dijo-. Como en la Torah, 'Hijo de mis Tristezas.' Benoni Jacob._

_-Benoni Jacob Joskowickz-susurré._

_-¿Y qué hay de tu nombre?-preguntó._

_-Tiene un buen nombre, como su madre. Tú...-le susurré._

_Sabía que Bekah hacía grandes esfuerzos por no llorar; tratando de ser lo que creía que era ser fuerte por mí. Me acercó a ella. Pasó un poco de tiempo y me limpiaron lo mejor que pudieron._

_-Despídete de él, Fia. Debemos ocuparnos de ello-dijo Bekah._

_Lloré más fuerte que nunca._

_-¡No te lleves a mi bebé, Bekah! ¡Déjame tenerlo, por favor!-supliqué._

_El rostro de Bekah se endureció un poco. Podía ver que estaba luchando por retener las lágrimas._

_-No, debe hacerse antes de que nadie lo encuentre-dijo firmemente._

_No recuerdo cómo, pero ganó. Se llevó a nuestro pequeño, junto con la cabeza de la pala y comenzó a cavar de nuevo. Sé que nuestro pequeño está enterrado junto a Ilse. Lo sé porque pasé por delante y vi la estrella, y al lado, una estrella más pequeña con una cruz debajo. Amé a Bekah por ello. Sabía que a los oficiales no les importaba lo que uno hiciera con los muertos, pero estaba penado el que se marcara sus tumbas con la Estrella de David._

*****

_Bekah me prometió que me dolería menos por la mañana. No fue así. No creo que lo fuera para ninguna de las dos. En dos horas supe que tendría un bebé. Tendría un bebé, el regalo de su vida y el dolor de su muerte. Algunas de las otras mujeres dijeron que habían visto ocurrir este tipo de cosas en Auschwitz y Belsen. Incluso yo había oído hablar de ello, pero nunca pensé que podría pasarme a mí._

_Me mostré retraída durante semanas y más deprimida de lo habitual. Bekah trató de consolarme, pero ni siquiera podía consolarse a sí misma. Al final, éramos todo cuanto teníamos. Después de eso, lloraría cada noche hasta quedarme dormida, porque no sabía qué hacer. Ella fingía que estaba bien, pero sabía que no lo estaba._

_Bekah no dormía mucho después de eso. Cuando lo hacía, era sólo si yo la sostenía. Aunque nunca me lo dijo, sabía que estaba sufriendo. Tras lo de Ilse, juró que protegería a nuestros pequeños. Les prometió lazos y seguridad. Todas las cosas que podría haber prometido no las teníamos aquí. Estábamos aquí, y no podía sacarnos mientras durara la guerra. Se sentía como si nos hubiera fallado a mí y a nuestro pequeño._

*****

Bekah me apartó con sus besos las lágrimas de las mejillas y me dijo:

-Sofía, cuando nació, le eché una sola mirada y me enamoré. Quería llorar, pero no podía... creía que estaba siendo fuerte por ti.

-Siempre eres fuerte por mí, Bekah-le dije.

-¿Incluso aunque no pude salvarle? ¿Incluso aunque no pude construirte la vida perfecta, con todo cuanto te mereces?-me preguntó Bekah.

-Estás aquí... mi vida es perfecta-le dije.

-Lo sé-suspiró Bekah-, pero desde el momento en que lo vi quise construirle la vida perfecta. Quería dárselo todo, Sofía. Quería verle crecer... era tan diminuto, pero tan hermoso. Su pelo era como el mío, pero sus ojos eran los tuyos. Sólo quería hacer que todo fuera bien.

Tomé a Bekah de la mano y la llevé hasta la ventana de nuestro apartamento. Me ayudó a pasar por la ventana y luego me siguió. Decidió dejarse caer sobre el sillón y entonces me senté en su regazo. Sus brazos me rodearon la cintura y susurré:

-Era hermoso e hiciste que todo fuera bien-me sequé las lágrimas de los ojos y seguí-: Le diste todo lo que pudiste. Sé que lo hiciste.

Me incliné a un lado y descansé la cabeza sobre su hombro. Sonrió ligeramente y me dijo:

-No tanto como lo que tú me das.

*****

Estuvimos sentadas de ese modo durante lo que parecieron horas. Jamás estaré segura de cuánto tiempo fue, pero finalmente Bekah rompió el silencio.

-Había tantas cosas que quería hacer, Sofía. Por ti y contigo, pero no puedo hacerlas, ¿verdad?

Descansé la cabeza contra su mejilla y le pregunté:

-¿Qué querías hacer?

-Quería mantenerte a salvo... y quería que pudiéramos ir a algún lugar después de casarnos. Ésas eran las dos únicas que importaban-dijo.

-Quería mantenerte a salvo, Bekah. Y en cuanto a la luna de miel, eso no es importante. Lo que importa es que siempre te tengo conmigo-le recordé con cuidado. Besándola en los labios suavemente, hice lo posible por recordarle lo mucho que la amaba y necesitaba.

-Te necesito, Sofía. ¿Siempre nos tendremos la una a la otra sin importar lo que pase?-preguntó Bekah.

Sonreí una vez más y asentí.

-Incluso si nos encontráramos en un lugar donde no hubiera sol ni luna-le dije-. Un lugar que no fuera ni el cielo ni el infierno; un lugar donde ni las calles ni las personas tuvieran nombre, siempre nos tendríamos la una a la otra.

Bekah suspiró y me sonrió. Me besó una vez más y dijo:

-Entonces no necesito oír más. Sé que estaremos bien... tenemos que estarlo.

Después de esa noche estuvimos bien; estuvimos más que bien. Con el tiempo, nuestras vidas volvieron a calmarse y Bekah y yo nos unimos incluso más. Nunca creí que sería posible amarla más de lo que lo hacía, pero estaba equivocada. Con cada día que pasara la amaría muchísimo más. Estaría mil veces más agradecida con mi vida sólo porque formaba parte de ella. No pasaba ni un día sin que me dijera lo mucho que me amaba, o lo mucho que le importaba. Sí, tras eso Bekah y yo estuvimos más que bien. Estaríamos bien para siempre.

**Fin…**

**©2001 AC**


End file.
